


Una cruz de llevar

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Nunca había hablado abiertamente con él de su familia. Las raras veces cuando sentía la urgencia de descargar iba de James, porque era su mejor amigo. Remus... era algo diferente. Algo más intenso, algo que Sirius tenía miedo de poder arruinar en algún momento si no hubiera aprendido a defenderse.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Una cruz de llevar

**Una cruz de llevar**

No podía seguir negándolo mucho tiempo. Estaba increíblemente preocupado.

Rio un poco de sí mismo, pensando que al menos por una vez, no era su natura animal que lo molestaba.

Miró fuera de la ventana del dormitorio, y la luna creciente lo saludó, con su usual sonrisa espeluznante. La luna llena estaba ya lejos de esas noches, y nunca se había sentido mejor.

Con todo eso, lo que lo agitaba en ese momento iba más allá de transformaciones, terror, ansiedad y miedos.

Sólo, estaba preocupado por Sirius. Desde hace días su amigo merodeaba por los pasillos del castillo con aire sombrío, sin concederse ni la mínima risa, cual fuera la ocasión que la exigiera. No reía a las bromas de James, no reía cuando encontraban a Snape, no reía cuando estaba con los Merodeadores.

Estaba apagado, Remus no sabía cómo definirlo sino que así.

Con un suspiro, se desplazó del alféizar para ir hacia la Sala Común. Era noche, y estaba desierta. En la débil luz de la chimenea, tuvo éxito de entrever una figura desmayada en el sofá, y una lábil columna de humo subir de esa. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó lentamente, para que no lo oyera.

Cuando fue a unos centímetros de distancia, sin embargo, la figura habló.

“No eres tan sutil como crees. Haces demasiado ruido cuando te mueves.” le dijo Sirius, con una nota de desdeño en la voz. Remus hizo una mueca.

“Lo siento, estaba tratando de tomarte desprevenido, pero supongo que sea imposible.” dijo, irónico. Su amigo rio, pero de una risa falsa, cubierta por el peso de sus pensamientos. Remus se hizo más suave, y se acercó.

“Tendrías que dejar de humar.” murmuró, sacándole en broma el cigarrillo de la boca. Sirius se movió rápido, recuperándola casi violentamente. Dio una larga calada, como si quisiera sofocar la mente junta a los pulmones, luego miró Remus en los ojos y suspiró.

“Perdone, Remus, yo...” empezó, pero no tuvo éxito de terminar la frase, y se tomó la cabeza en las manos. Remus lo observó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Nunca lo había visto así.

Sirius era fuerte, acostumbrado a enfrentar el mundo con la cabeza bien alta.

Era feliz, o fingía muy bien de serlo.

Se sentó a su lado, metiéndole un brazo alrededor los hombros.

“¡Anda, Canuto! De esta manera me harás preocupar más de lo que hago ya.” protestó, haciéndolo sonreír.

“Siempre eres preocupado. Creo que para ti sea como una misión o un trabajo. Te preocupas por nosotros.”

Remus cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

“Bien, ‘nosotros’ es un poco más allá de lo que estaba pensando. Soy preocupado por _ti_, Sirius. Y lo sabes.”

Black sonrió, dándole una bofetada afectuosa en la cara. Todavía no estaba listo a confesarse, no estaba listo a dejar que Remus viera los rincones de su alma. Sabía qué tenían tiempo y que no iba a permitir que se arruinara lo que los tenía unidos sólo para ceder a la melancolía que reinaba en él durante esos días.

“Estoy bien, Lunático. De verdad, eres tú lo melodramático entre los dos.” trató de bromar, pero sólo ganó otra mueca por parte del chico.

Remus le acarició una mejilla, sólo para verse alejado bruscamente.

“¡Te ruego! ¡No soy realmente un perro!” protestó. “Dije que estoy bien.” repitió, determinado, como para declarar que no quería seguir hablando. Como si le gustara iludirse, pensar que Remus de verdad iba a renunciar de descubrir lo que lo molestaba.

Pensaba que su amigo habría insistido o se habría enfadado, ofendiéndose.

Eso era lo que habría hecho él. Y en cambio, Remus rio, recordándole una enésima vez cuanto fueran terriblemente y _adorablemente_ diferentes.

“Nunca supiste fingir, Sirius. O, al menos, nunca supiste fingir conmigo.” le dijo, tierno, volviendo a acariciarle la cara. Esta vez Sirius dejó que lo tocara y cerró los ojos, como si esos simples gestos, esos dedos y ese toque, pudieran robarle todos pensamientos, haciéndolo sentir más ligero. Más sereno.

“Remus... sabes muy bien cuál es el problema. Es lo mismo desde cuando nos conocimos.” se rindió. Nunca había hablado abiertamente con él de su familia. Las raras veces cuando sentía la urgencia de descargar iba de James, porque era su mejor amigo. Remus... era algo diferente. Algo más intenso, algo que Sirius tenía miedo de poder arruinar en algún momento si no hubiera aprendido a defenderse.

Sin embargo, sabía qué Remus estaba consciente de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. No sabía explicar por qué, pero el vínculo entre ellos durante los años se había cementado a punto de hacerlos participes de cada rincón más ocultado de las respectivas mentes.

Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, esta vez con menos urgencia, menos agitación, y teniendo cuidado que el humo no alcanzara al chico. No quería reproches, esa noche. Los guardaba por los días siguientes, sabiendo qué su misma natura los ponías en su camino.

“¿Tu familia?” preguntó Remus, cuidado. El animagus hizo una sonrisita.

“¿Creías que pudiera ser otro?”

El licántropo se encogió de hombros.

“Si no me hablas es difícil que pueda saber lo que te pasa por la cabeza. No me gusta cuando te cierras en ti, me hace estar mal.”

Sirius se salió los ojos frente a esa afirmación. Siempre lo asombraba entender la naturaleza como Remus decía lo que sentía. Él era tímido, discreto; pero muchas veces ya había mostrado de ser más fuerte que todos creyeran.

“Perdone. No imaginaba que...” no terminó, y volvió al tema inicial. “Los sufrí por dieciséis años ya, Lunático. Dieciséis años de gritos, batallas, insultos, de... _violencia _mental. Sólo me pregunto cuanto más pueda durar.” murmuró, esperando de todo corazón de no haberlo puesto triste.

No quería que se cargara con sus problemas. Tenía bastante sin que él los aumentara con su ser increíblemente patético.

Pero tendría que haber conocido mejor a Remus, y saber qué su única razón de existencia era la de ayudar a las personas que amaba. Y con él siempre lo había hecho, protegiéndolo silenciosamente como un fantasma, como un ángel de la guardia.

Protegiéndolo no físicamente, eso a Sirius no le hacía falta; lo protegía aprovechando de las cosas pequeñas, esos gestos aparentemente cotidianos que devolvían la sonrisa a Sirius.

Por eso el animagus no se sorprendió cuando lo abrazó, apretándolo tan fuerte que podían apenas respirar, ignorando el olor de humo que le impregnaba la ropa. Cuando se alejaron, Remus tenía la cara roja, pero sonreía.

“Sirius... todos tenemos una cruz que cargar. Una cruz que por alguien puede ser un monstruo que vive dentro de sí y por alguien un apellido incómodo. Sigues diciéndome desde cinco años que no hay nada de qué preocuparme, que no tengo razón para sentirme un monstruo, porque no es un destino que elegí. Y es lo mismo por ti. No elegiste de ser un Black, y no hay razón porque deberías seguir regodeándote en el mal humor esperando que algo cambie.” le dijo, firme. Sirius puso malas caras, incapaz de admitir que probablemente tenía razón.

“Bueno, Nostradamus, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Hay soluciones? Porque sinceramente no creo de poder seguir viviendo de esta manera, ambos sabemos muy bien que acabaría haciendo algo increíblemente precipitado.” el cigarrillo terminó, y Sirius lo machacó contra un cenicero, con una violencia no necesario, pero que le hizo descargar un poco de la rabia que tenía.

“Temo que no haya respuestas que pueda darte. Tienes que decidir a solas lo que hacer.” hizo una sonrisita traviesa. “Sólo puedo asegurarte que siempre voy a estar aquí por ti. Pero esto tendrías que saberlo ya.”

No, Sirius no lo sabía. Ni siquiera podía tener una idea vaga e imprecisa sobre lo que sentía el hombre lobo cuando estaba con él. Pero, al menos, Remus estaba seguro que iban a tener todo el tiempo del mundo, y que tarde o temprano iba a hacérselo entender.

El animagus rio.

“¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera hay respuesta en todos tus libros? ¿Pues para qué sirve ser un empollón?” se burló de él, en la tentativa de aliviar la conversación. Remus rio.

“Créeme, sirve para luchar contra la disolución.” dijo, indicándolo con la cabeza y mereciéndose una palmadita en el hombro.

“¿Ves qué es inútil?” contestó Sirius, tomando de vuelta el paquete de cigarrillos abandonado a su lado. Remus hizo una mueca.

“¿Otra, Canuto?” protestó, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sirius rio.

“Tú tienes los libros, yo los cigarrillos. Lo siento, Lunático, pero es todo parte de la batalla de los disolutos contra los empollones.” bromó, sonriendo.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que nunca iba a devolver al chico en el buen camino. Le cogió afectuosamente el cuello, haciendo que le apoyara la cabeza en las rodillas. 

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en esa posición, perdidos en sus pensamientos, en los fantasmas que pesaban en sus almas. Sabían de tener algo contra que luchar, y que llevara el nombre de luna llena o Black no importaba.

Esa noche estaban juntos, y no iban a permitir a nada y nadie de arruinar ese aire de paz tan estrenuamente ganado. Había mucho tiempo para problemas, elecciones y arrepentimientos. Pero no ahora. Sólo era tiempo de dejar que la noche los acunara, de olvidar que todo el mundo existía.

Sólo ellos, frente a la ceniza de un fuego apagado ya. La única luz que los iluminaba era el brillo débil del cigarrillo de Sirius. Y estaba suficiente.


End file.
